This Dream Of You
by ArashiAme
Summary: HisokaXTsu what happens when soka-chan his some interesting dreams about his partner? Shounen-ai possible OOC Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:This Dream Of You

**Warning**: OOC characters

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, No money, Don't sue T^T

**A**/**n**: Told in Hisoka's POV

It was a peaceful and generally normal day at the office. Well, as normal as it can possibly be around this place. But it was something about me that made this day definitely not normal. I got no sleep the night before because I was having dreams. Not just the freakish nightmares about Muraki I usually have, but dreams about _Tsuzuki! _And they were pretty passionate dreams! I think I'm blushing now, thinking about it.

"Ne, Soka-chan are you okay? You're turning red and your cheeks are hot" Tsuzuki said.

" I'm fine, Baka Tsuzuki! Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork?!" I said as I swatted away his hand that was resting on my forehead and traveling down to my cheek.

"Mou, no need to be so mean to me!" he said as he turned into a chibi inu. I really couldn't couldn't stay mad at him for too long when give me those puppy eyes. I sighed as I felt his feelings of hurt travel in my direction.

"Look, you know how Kanoe-san gets when you turn in your case files late. Here I'll help you with the other half", I said as I took half of his stack of files and began working on them. I paused and looked up to see what he was up to. He was reclining in his chair, looking at the view of the sakura trees from our window. My heart and stomach did some weird flip-flop thing when I saw how the sunlight hit his face and made his Amethyst eyes look lighter. His hair was lighter in the sunlight, a pretty chocolate color. It made me want to run my fingers through them. He was beautiful, no one with eyes could possibly deny this fact. And he was my partner. It give me a weird sense pride. Then the memories of my dreams brought me back to reality. I slapped my self mentally and finished his paperwork.

Outside the hallway I heard a loud _boom! _I was pretty sure the cause of it was Watari and one of his "experiments". Tsuzuki got up to see the chaos that was surely happening outside. But this was my one chance, so I took it. When he got up I leaned forward and grabbed his arm and pulled him down to eye-level with me. My face started to heat up when I looked into his wide and surprised eyes. I finally said what I promised myself I won't do.

"K-kiss me Tsuzuki", I managed to say. I watched as his face also flushed.

" Are you sure? I can wait" he breathed, his breath smelling sweetly of the chocolate bar he had earlier.

" No, now..._please_", I said as I felt Tsuzuki's feelings swirl me. Happiness,confusion, and lust.

His lips suddenly connected with mine. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I didn't waste anytime. I parted my mouth and his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. A shock ran down my spine as he pulled me closer. I moaned as his hand traveled up my shirt. I deepend the kiss as I felt my jeans get tight. I was mildly irritated as Tsuzuki broke the kiss. I brought my finger to my lips and to my satisfaction, they were swollen. Tsuzuki was a _**very **_good kisser.

" why...?" I said, panting and trying to steady myself against the desk. The room was spinning and tilting. When my vision cleared, I saw a smile form on his also slightly swollen lips.

" You couldn't breathe" he stated calmly, as it was the most obvious answer.

"I don't care" I practically hissed at him. I grabbed him again and clearly intended to finish what I started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: well here's the next chapter! I hope it's good and sorry I took so long, I was caught up with Pokemon ranger lol

**33333333333333333333333333**

I managed to clear my head and focus. I had to get us home as quick as possible. I didn't even want to think what would happen if Tatsumi caught us. I grabbed Tsuzuki, who was still swooning from the kiss, and teleported us to my apartment. I was hoping that I didn't ruin the mood ,when Tsuzuki picked me up bridal style, a determined look on his face, and walked to my room. I blushed when he put me down on the bed and his eyes glazed over with lust. I was surprised when his body was already over mine before I could blink. He began trailing kisses down my neck and across my collarbone, making my skin heat up. His lips brushed against the hollow space between my neck and shoulder and bit down slightly, making me gasp. His purple eyes met mine for a second and he continued. This was torture, I wanted him inside me _now!_

" Stop teasing!" I growled, which earned me a blank, innocent look from Tsuzuki. I started unbuttoning his shirt, and he grabbed my hands. I looked up to see a grin playing on his lips.

" Don't you want to enjoy this?" he asked as he was unbuttoning my jeans so god damn slow, and made no move to remove his.

" No!, now hurry up and get to the good part" I said as I began to wriggle out of my boxers and my stupid t-shirt that I still had on.

"Fine, it's not like this will be our only time doing this anyway," said Tsuzuki , smirking, as he removed his shirt, tie and his other unnecessary clothing.

I blushed as I gazed at his naked form. I t was wonderful. I slyly sneaked a peek downwards. Tsuzuki was fairly big.

"I-I don't think...you'll fit" I said, as Tsuzuki climbed on top of me. He began trailing kissing along my chest, when I felt a finger and another enter me and I gasped.

" ow!", I yelled, my eyes beginning to water.

" I'm so sorry, but I have to do this, or it'll hurt a lot more than this" said Tsuzuki,as he wiped the tears from my eyes. He began sliding hid fingers in and out of me , when he hit something which sent me over the edge. I whined as Tsuzuki pulled out of me. He positioned himself at my entrance and I arched as I felt him go deep inside me and he started to move in and out slowly. If I wasn't feeling so good, I would have punched him... _**hard.**_

He started to thrust harder as he grew larger inside me. I didn't think there was anymore room, when suddenly, he hit that spot and and we couldn't hold it anymore. We both screamed each other's name as we climaxed and came at the same time. I felt his seed explode inside me as I arched and finally came down.

Tsuzuki was sweaty and panting when he pulled out and held me closer to him. I felt so good and was glad I was able to make love with Tsuzuki.

"So, That dream of yours, was it anything like this" said Tsuzuki as he kissed my cheeks and lips.

"Hmmm... no. It was soo much better", I said as my face started to heat up.

" I'm glad" he said, as I snuggled up closer to him and drifted of to sleep.

**A/n**: Sorry if this totally sucked. This was my first real yaoi scene, so be gentle ^3^

3


End file.
